A Gift of Peace
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: When a star lost its shine. What did it become? Galaxy trash. And so does Kise Ryouta.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Kise is a fallen Star and Akashi is in a Mafia syndicate

.

.

.

Unrequited love is wonderfully an ache that heart cannot deny. It is rooting deep and dreadful coating his beating-like-dead heart. He is able to feel the sensation; the coldness winds around, taking him in maze and haze. His throat is dry as the peacefulness leaving him stranded. He can hear it too, the soft buzz from broken radio that has lost its function, laying unnoticed on the dirty floor.

 _"They are, they are important for me."_

Her statement is simple. It's only a repetition of 'they are' and the explanation of their being, 'important'. So simple, but it takes more work for his brain to make a final conclusion. He lays on his bed unmoving, unblinking, and freezing. For everynight in a week, the bed has become his workplace to sort any possible conclusion of that simple statement. But it is never a simple statement which he can decide easily, it is sweet poisoned words when he remembers what he said to follow: "I love you too."

Somehow, it makes few parts of his body hurt. Head, eyes, chest, stomach and feet are the places named. The pain is real, and he can't sleep, just because a line of utterance from a blonde named Kise Ryouta.

His sun, his moon, his star and his gravity, Kise is the definition of everything for him. He has been his crush since forever, to put it shortly. He is his addiction and he is able to write thousands of books just to express what he is feeling for him. Sadly now, his mind isn't in position to elaborate of how this man has captured the heart and head. His head is already too occupied and his heart is already too ached to get more.

The sign stop must be put somewhere for the workers in his body, because it keeps working, and he can't sleep.

He only want a good sleep and nothing else at that moment.

He just wishes to forget what he heard and knew for this long.

He is tired to feel too much

He just wants to sleep.

.

.

.

.

 _When a star lost its shine,_

 _What did it become?_

 _Galaxy trash._

.

.

.

.

He was once a bright star, illuminating people eyes. He was the center of attraction. But, it was once ago. Now, he's only a dim light. People left him, they stopped to support him, they judged him so easily.

Living in entertainment industry was never an easy task, indeed. He began knowing every possibility of sharp thorns going to stab him, yet why it became multiply harder just to meet a peace and sleep without a nightmare?

Who cared about his throughout misery? Who cared about his feelings? Who cared about his struggling? He had seen too much betrayal to ever care and find a reassurance. From the unreachable position of being worshiped by people, told to be the pioneer, onto a crash where what he did now was just no better than whore out there. None knows but the circle, but Kise knows how dirty had he became. On the outside, he is still the stars for those who were bewitched by his features; he is famous for being flawlessly enchanting. Nonetheless, is there more than that?

For his career, he tried to look more pretty, more eye-candy. He did skin treatment, uncountable diet, strict exercises, he did everything in his power to make those who love him happy. But yet, what they said? Turmoil terror was the things stuffed his ears. They mocked him for being too alike to a doll. But, was it so wrong to try to be more beautiful? To please their eyes who just looked on his surface? Ever they thought of what he was undergone to judge him that easy? Those questions bouncing to every wall of his brain, it invited Mr. Headache to come, and once he came there was no way he would leave before Kise weep on his bed or went wild on it.

But, not ever a protest, of hatred words for the betrayal he received, slipped through his lips to anyone's ear to hear.

He is still thankful that his skill to pose in front the camera was loved by quite number of photographers and directors. He is still thankful for the small number of people that praises him change and tried to defend his action. He is still thankful of those all, though he can't say it out loud; he gives them the smile and shows them he's happy with what he has now.

Yet, can someone ever reach to how he feels right now and at the moment? He is falling, everyone knows it, but pretends to not see, and leaves him be.

As a model and actor, Kise has less busy time and more free time. Especially, when there is no drama or movie he cast in, his days are practically a boredom train. Luckily, sarcastically said, he has a side job that pays him more money than his main job does. His side job is quite easy, He doesn't need concept or theme or waiting for a long time. The most that he has to do is posing on the bed, looking pretty and attractive, also stripping naked lewdly.

His side job is accompanying people in bed, sleep together, in literal meaning or the metaphoric one.

His costumers are those from five star packages. Take Aomine Daiki as example, who doesn't know him? He is handsome, well-built, firm and hot not to mention rich. He is his regular or at least that's what he is being told. How many people had Aomine slept with? That's not his concern. His job is pleasing him and accompanying him to sleep. More than that, he got enough of heartache for wishing. Had it once happened, he fell by look and sweetness, yet he didn't see it coming, how that man only played him like just any others. Aomine, Kise should admit, is quite his type, but their night is just a thing to spend time and make money.

This side job didn't go unnoticed by his best friend, Himuro. Exclusively, when he got the news from his band-mate, telling him how Kise was such a smart and sexy date to spend a beautiful night. Mayuzumi was excluded for sure, he was too stiff to enjoy such pleasure, but Imayoshi, Takao and Haizaki really mean that when they discussed about Kise's companion. Even though the companion was not in the sense of a fierce and hot sex, still it bothered Himuro. As a best friend, he had often preached him to stop since he doesn't want his friend to be wasted like that. Yet, it is mute to Kise's ear, he just snickers and makes it a joke.

Doing his side job, he finds that practically, people are a like in general. They like beauty; gender is not a set boundary. They love praise, overuse of honey coated words are the better. They love to be free and they love playing, so he always plays _game_ with them. In this case, an obedient pet is one of men's favorite toys, he will say.

Kise has put his body in this business for about three years now, and if someone asks him about any unique experience with his costumer, he has no name. But he has some favorites that he will take without hesitant when they contact him. But again, there is a name that makes his stomach cold and his lips numb.

Akashi Seijuurou

He is not his favorite, yet he is a big liar if he says that Akashi is not one of the best –or, possibly the best. His face is naturally handsome, and cute, so it won't be boring to stare onto the artistic work of God there. And as his face shows, Akashi is kinda cute when he is out of guard and undoubtedly manly, truly good in bed.

He is a new costumer that he bumped onto when the two of them in haze of alcohol. Then, Akashi made a contact to him for apologizing upon his inappropriate action. Kise found it endearing and adorable at first, to see a decent man was actually exist. Somehow, this man became his costumer then. And, Kise Ryouta took his words back about Akashi as a decent man, he is simply a naïve boy deep in heart. He is still pure in feeling to be in touch with his dark and nasty ink. Thus, everytime this man hugs him and kisses him just slowly as if he is a worshiper, breathing is a real struggling.

.

.

.

.

"Kise again?" Mibuchi pokes his cheek when Akashi's face is hidden, showing his head crown only that his focus is poured to the phone. His fingers type quickly on the board.

"Hmm," he responds, Mibuchi ruffles his brother's hair amusingly. It's so rare to find Akashi absorbed onto something like texting with someone.

"We'll go eat soon. Put your phone somewhere first. We should meet the Leader and discuss about the exchange." He reminds him, taking a quick peek of the screen.

 _It is so cute! why just me? Akashicchi is cute too when sleeping hehehe :3_

There is the barest smile curved on Akashi's lips. The older man can't help but gets more amused to how his brother, who usually looks all cool and untouchable, looks like a happy kid. Funny.

Yet, the funny part soon changes into an irony. Mibuchi sighs softly remembering Kise's reputation. He is known to be a good friend with scandal, and scandal never goes along with good. And he should protect his brother from things which is opposite with good. And Kise is one of it.

"Sei-chan." He pulls Akashi's ear a bit. It is a beneficial method that makes Mibuchi had the latter attention almost immediately. It comes with a glare as a bonus, obviously.

"I'm just replying Ryout. And we won't be late." he presses sends then shoves the slim device into pocket. Showing Mibuchi disagreement look, hoping the older will say sorry of the interrupting he made. But Mibuchi is Mibuchi, and he only grins.

"Come on, we shouldn't make the food waiting though." Forcefully, Mibuchi drags Akashi by the arms and pulls him to the kitchen.

.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuuro is known for his position as one of Rakuzan's members. Briefly explained, Rakuzan is a name of a company on the outside look, it is just a cover. Their underground business is the true cash-crop. Akashi or King is holding the second base of their business as well as the true owner, when Mibuchi is the boss that rules, he is the one who lures their costumer and tricks them to their business. Personally, even though he gets his hand into underground business, and as any men, he likes beautiful things; Akashi is quite innocent inside. He uses multiple masks, an Akashi can show people a lot than one human can serve to others. He is sweet, caring, innocent; the next second, he is a lady killer, playboy, a widow maker, the true killer; the other second, he can be the responsible, composed and a saint. His camouflage is as good as chameleon. And that is why Mibuchi protects him the most, along with Kuroko whose he regards as his own brothers.

Akashi has problem to show his real emotion, his mouth talks what is needed, his face expresses what need to be seen. He has no understanding of what it is showing emotion. He doesn't just get comfortable around someone, he can't keep in a long time relation with women or men. He gets bored easily. Yet, there is a man; he is just too hard to be described. He is just attractive and for the first time, Akashi can't take his eyes off this certain someone for a week long.

Their first interaction was just a random one night stand, their second interaction was a simple conversation, not more than thirty minutes, on a coffee shop, and their third interaction was an established one night stand. The flash news, Akashi found he can't stop the subtle flutter rushing into his chest when he received a reply text or a call from Kise. He is dating with his phone, Mibuchi will tease him like that. Because apparently, who knows since when, Akashi always waits to see Kise's name on his phone screen.

It is not approved just easily by the other members, of course. Kise's reputation is no kidding and they know best that Akashi shouldn't go with him. They don't blame Kise for the reputation he had, but rather, they don't want Akashi gets his heart broken when at last he actually loves someone, again.

.

.

.

 _I reject your rejection of you being un-adorable. And use it, your phone will look good._

A wide smile seems being clingy to Kise's lips when a reply rings his phone. Himuro who comes visiting doesn't miss that one. He takes a peek to her best friend's phone and finds a famous name of Akashi Seijuurou there.

"Your new favorite?" he asks. Kise shakes his head while replying the message. His smile is still living there for a reason he can't describe.

"Your smile is so wide, I am afraid you will get lips cramp." Himuro snickers and Kise blinks. He clears his throat a bit and hides his smile. Putting the electronic device aside, he leans to Himuro who is watching tv show in his house.

He nuzzles his face to the latter's nape and he stifles the shortest laugh ever. "I just like the attention. Nothing more, he is just a boy." His whisper comes low as he looks ahead, watching the tv show with Himuro hums in response.

"Don't play too far though." Himuro replies when he grabs a chip on his laps.

Kise glances to his friend and shrugs a bit. It is just a side job, and he is not playing but being responsible. He has no intention with Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

 **a/n: it is a rewritten idea from my old draft. hope it is enjoyable for you all :D**


End file.
